Two Is Better Than One
by EmoOwlQueen
Summary: Harry Potter's twin sister Belladora Lily Potter returns, determined to fight Voldemort, but when the Cullens arrive things get serious. Where is Edward? Rated T for language. Not updating for a while due to writers block
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi my dear readers, this is my second story! I hope you enjoy this story. Sorry if this chapter is short. Harry is moved from Privet Drive a week after he turns 17. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Curling up on the floor, i was oblivious to everything around me. He left me. He left me all alone in the woods for fucks sake. What twat leaves a girl in the bloody forest?! He said that I didn't belong in his world. It's obvious that he didn't know what I was. No one did. I am Belladora Lily Potter a witch, aged seventeen just about to go into my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the twin sister of Harry James Potter- The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was the reason why I had to move to Forks. I was his weakness. If Voldemort captured me, Harry would go straight to him, without even thinking of the consequences. I was going to go back this year because Voldemort is going to move, attacking Hogwarts. With Professor Dumbledore gone, Voldemorts attack is imminent. I sent out my patronus, which is a doe, to tell the Order that I was ready to come home. I apparated back to Charlie's house. Charlie Weasley was my guardian and was under a glamour. I ran up the stairs and packed my bag. I put an undetectable extension charm on it and made it weigh as light as a feather. When I got down the stairs, Remus and Dora were there waiting for me. Charlie was there too, his glamour had been removed and he was ginger again.

"Remus! Dora!" I yelled, running forward to greet my Godfather and his new wife.

"Bella! Wait until you hear the news! Remus and I are having a baby!" Dora told me excitedly.

"Really?! Congratulations!" I said, hugging Dora.

"And we want you to be the babys Godmother," Remus told me.

"Are you fucking serious?! I would love to!" i exclaimed.

"No, he's Remus. Honestly Belladora, you'd have thought you would be able to tell the difference by now," a voice said from the kitcken doorway.

"Sirius!" I hugged him. (**A/N: Sirius obviously didn't die.) **"Don't call me Belladora!"

"Admit it you missed me," he said, hugging me back.

" Hate to break this up, but Mad-Eye wants us back at the Dursleys in ten minutes," Remus said, looking at his muggle watch.

"Floo?" I asked

"Yes, but to Ms Figgs house, we will cross the street from there," Sirius informed me.

Remus walked over to the fire place. He threw the powder in and stepped inside.

"Arabella Figg's house!"

Dora followed doing the exact same thing.

I went next.

"Arabella Figg's house!'' I was sent spiralling through the air and I landed with a thump on the floor.

"Why is it always me?" I muttered getting out of the way. I got up just in time, as Sirius stepped out gracefully. He laughed when he saw my glare.

"Shut the fuck Sirius Orion Black!" I yelled. " uhhh hello Ms Figg."

Sirius laughed even harder. Remus and Dora walked out the door and I followed. When Sirius walked out I smacked him around the head.

"Belladora Lily Potter, what was that for?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

I smacked him again.

"That was for laughing at me and for calling me Belladora!" I walked over to number 4 Privet Drive and saw Mad-Eye Moody waiting.

"Belladora, give me some of your hair," He ordered. I pulled several strands out and gave them to him. I had learned just to go with whatever Mad-Eye said. He ushered us inside. I saw Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, McGonagall, Arthur and Harry.

"Hermione, Fleur and Nymphadora, you will be posing as Belladora. Ronald, Fred and George you will be posing as Harry. Kingsley you protect Hermione, Bill, Fleur, McGonagall, Ronald, Arthur, Fred, Remus, George, Nymphadora you're with me, Sirius, Belladora and Hagrid you're with Harry." Mad-Eye told us. He gave the people who were posing as Harry and I poly juice potion. We were leaving this shit hole forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi this is the second chapter of my story I hope that you enjoy!**

I went outside with the rest of the Order and Sirius passed me my Firebolt. I went over to Harry.

"Harry, I will tell you everything when we get to the Burrow. I really missed you Haz," I told him.

"I missed you to Bells," He replied.

"Belladora, it's time to go," Sirius told me.

With one last look at Harry, I mounted my broom. Sirius flew next to me. It was when we flew above the clouds when Hell broke loose.

"Fucking shit!" I yelled as I pulled out my wand. Death-Eaters were evrywhere! I saw Bellatrix Lestrange go for Mad-Eye.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, stunning the mad bitch. Mad-Eye gave me a stiff nod.

"Bella," Sirius hissed, "Death-Eaters are behind us!"

"Shit! Stupefy! Diffindo! Expelliarmus!" I cast. Why the fuck did Harry have to be the child of the prophecy? I'm in some real deep shit.

Only one Death-Eater was following us now, one who had recovered from her stunning: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled, I ducked just in time.

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted. She screamed in agony, clutching her cheek.

"You little bitch! Crucio!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

I felt as though someone was burning me from the inside, being dipped in acid and a vampire's venom coursing through my veins, all at once. This was worse that the time James bit me. I was struggling to keep hold of my broom and wand, but I had to. The edge of my vision began to turn black. The last thing I heard was a woman cackling sadistically, before my world went black and I fell off my broom...

The first thing I heard when I woke up was arguing.

"It's my fault that she is like this, Sirius!" Harry cried.

"No Harry it is not," Remus said calmly.

"Pup, if it is anyone's fault it's mine. I should have protected her, but I didn't! I failed your parents," Sirius said in a tone of self hatred.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"Thank Merlin you're all right!"Harry cried.

"Takes more than the Cruciatus curse and... Wait what actually happened?" I asked.

"You were under the Cruciatus curse for about three minutes, before you blacked out. You then fell twenty feet before I caught you. Oh and also my dear cousin sent a spell, which cut your thigh. Your wand is miraculously alright, but your broom, however is broken," Sirius told me, handing me my wand.

"Did I get her though?" I asked.

"Yes. You cut her cheek and it was pouring blood out.," Sirius replied.

"That's good," I chuckled weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Two days. Quite good for someone who sustained the injuries you had," Remus told me.

"Two whole fucking days?!" I shrieked.

"Glad to see that you are back to normal," Harry laughed.

"Can I get out of bed?" I asked. I was not the kind of person, who stayed in bed all day, even if I had been injured.

"Sure."

At that word I bolted out of bed and down the stairs and into the living room.

"Shit!" I cried, my thigh was killing me.

"Bella! You're all right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Apart from the fucking huge cut on my thigh and whatever the Cruciatus curse left, yeah, I'm bloody fine," I said

"Bella, dear, you should be in bed," Molly said in a mothering tone, that reminded me so much of Esme. I missed them all, except that twat Edward, but I had to be strong.

"Molly, you know me, I hate not being able to do anything," I replied.

Molly didn't look happpy, but nodded. "How about I get you some food? You must be starving!"

I hadn't noticed until that moment, just how hungry I was. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dora, Molly, who had some food on a plate, and everyone else walked in.

"Belladora, congratulations on hurting that bitch," Mad-Eye praised.

Wait Mad-Eye was being nice? I took a sandwich off the plate that Molly had given me.

"However, you were the only one who was injured severely," He continued. "You was supposed to be the one not to get injured! You were nearly killed!"

"Well I wasn't, so that doesn't matter. Let me guess something though. Now that Dumbledore is gone and Snape, the murdering bastard, is Headmaster, that Death-Eaters are going to be employed as professors. This means that all the muggleborns, Ron, Harry and I will be unable to return to Hogwarts?" I asked. I had an uncanny sense to predict what would happen.

"Not quite. Yes Death-Eaters are going to be professors, but only muggleborns, Harry and Ron are unable to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Harry are going to be hunting Horcruxes in the outside world, but you are getting the one inside Hogwarts and starting up the D.A again," Remus told me.

"Won't the Death-Eaters want to kill me?" I asked confused.

"Well Snape, won't because he loved your mum and you look exactly like her and also Dumbledore had this planned out. He asked some of his friends to act as bodyguards for you," Remus answered.

There was a loud crash that came from the kitchen. With my wand in my hand, I raced towards the source of the noise.

"Cullens," I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi my dear readers, thank you for all of your reviews. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that many of you to read this story so thank you!**

**Thank you to EmiWorm, Vampyrelove21, unicornz.334 (I love your name!) and Alice Parker for your kind reviews**

**Thank you to 2010, PunkRose95 Vampyrelove21, .7334, tylluanpowell,** ** , Beertjes and unicornz.334 for favouriting this story.**

**Thank you to hbmt, .7334, The American Psycho, 13, , SamanthaBlackWhitlock,** **BreakFree01,** **Beertjes and 2010 for following this story. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Crap! What were they doing here? I was glad to see that Eddie-Twat wasn't amongst them, but I still didn't know why they were here! Unless- no Dumbledore wouldn't have- would he?

"Bella, I see that you have met the Cullens before," Remus said.

When they heard my named they gasped. I was so glad that I looked nothing like my Bella Swan glamour.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, not bothering to look at the group that I had once called family.

"How do you know about him?" Emmett asked. He looked so different, he no longer had a joyful twinkle in his eye and for the time since I had met him, he was serious.

"I'm offended Em. Didn't you miss your favourite human? Bella Swan at your service, only here I use my real name Belladora Lily Potter, twin sister to Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," I said smirking.

"Bella-Boo?! I missed you!" Emmett exclaimed, engulfing me in a hug.

"Missed you too Em, what happened to Eddie?" I asked for the second time.

"Goes and joins the Death-Eaters, the bloody twat!" To my surprise it was Rosalie who answered.

"Rose! Language!" Esme reprimanded.

"Bells, are we missing something?" Harry asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh yeah. These are the Cullens. I met them when I was sent to Forks. This is Alice and her mate Jasper. This is Rosalie and her mate Emmett. And the heart and soul of the family, Carlisle and his mate Esme," I introduced, pointing to each one.

"Bella, friends call me Rose," Rose said.

"Are you vampires?" Hermione asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but we won't harm you because-"Carlisle started, but was cut off.

"You drink animal blood, I can tell because your eyes are golden. Also while you are here we can give you a potion that blocks the smell of blood," Hermione said.

Jasper took a sigh of relief. I knew that he struggled with his control and this potion would help him.

"Okay, since Tom Riddle has Edward on his side, he will probably recruit the Volturi. The killing curse doesn't work as they are technically already dead. The only way to kill them is with fire," I said.

"Um, Bella, this is nice knowing how to kill the enemy, but can we at least know how you know your story in more detail?" Hermione asked.

Crap. I needed to tell them and almost as if she could read my mind, Hermione nodded.

"Ok, well I was sent to Forks for my protection, and it was there at the high school, I met Edward Cullen. It was then that I realised the reason why Dumbledore was so adamant that it was Forks that I was sent to: it was to make sure the Cullens weren't following Tom Riddle. I pretended to love Edward to get closer to the Cullens- sorry guys, I really do love you now. Then I was invited to play baseball- a muggle game- with them. Three nomadic vampires came and interrupted the game. One of them took a fancy to me and thus began a game of cat and mouse. Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix and we hid there. The vampire, James, called me and told me that he was holding my 'mother' hostage. We had pretended that Emmeline Vance was my mother and I wasn't going to let her die for me. I slipped away from Alice and Jasper and went to James. I ran into the studio and knew straight away that this was a trap. I got my wand out, prepared to defend myself and he jumped out tackling me to the ground. I was just about to set him on fire when the Cullens turned up. James broke my leg and bit me. Vampires say that the venom is the most painful thing on earth, but they are wrong. The Cruciatus curse is way worse. This I cut I have on my thigh makes the experience much worse. Anyway back to the story. Edward sucked the venom out and took me back to Forks. It was a few days later he broke up with me and this leads us back to here," I told.

Everyone (except Moody and the Cullens) looked at me in pity.

"Belladora what did I say to you before you left?" Moody asked.

I could tell that it was rhetorical so I just rolled my eyes.

"CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" he shouted scaring the Cullens, who weren't expecting it.

"Yes Mad-Eye, I made that mistake once and that will be the last time it will ever happen," I said, yawning.

"Bella, bed now, you really shouldn't have gotten out of bed in the first place. Madam Pomfrey will be here tomorrow. So bed now!" Molly ordered.

I reluctantly went to my room, Ginny, Hermione and Dora came up with me as we were all sharing and they needed to make my bed. I was glad that I was with them because I was still in some pain. The cut on my thigh was really painful. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of the day when everyone could live their lives without the fear of being killed by Death-Eaters.

**A/N: I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter, it was really just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be Bill and Fleurs wedding. Please review telling me what you think and any questions that you have!**

**love EmoOwlQueen x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reads this story as it means a lot.**

**Dani-Bou-Banny: thanks for your review. I have a new love interest for Bella, but you will have to wait and see. Here is some sibling bonding for you!**

**Enjoy! **

I woke up the next morning, shaking. My thigh was hurting slightly, but it was easy to ignore. Memories of the attack and yesterday came flooding back to me. The Cullens were here! I sat up in my bed and looked around. Hermione and Ginny were by the window in bunk beds and Dora was by the door, guarding us. I got out of bed as silently as I could, but I still woke Dora.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, so that the others wouldn't wake.

"I'm going down stairs," I told her.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, protection thing and all," she said getting out of bed. Dora wore some black leggings and a purple t-shirt. I was glad that I wasn't the only person who didn't sleep in pyjamas. I wore black leggings, black vest top and I had put on a grey hoodie when I had gotten out of bed.

"Why is it I am always being followed or protected," I moaned as we walked down the stairs.

"Because you are number two on the enemy's wanted list," Dora reminded.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw Harry at the table.

Dora, seeing Harry, said, "I will be outside the door."

"Hey Bells, I was just thinking about Mums and Dads wedding, I wonder how many people would have turned up," he said as soon as Dora had walked out the room.

"Why were you thinking about that?" I asked him, wondering why he would think about a wedding.

"Well with Bill and Fleur getting married-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Bill and Fleur are getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah, today. I keep forgetting that you were unconscious. Your dress is upstairs," Harry told me.

I frowned. It wasn't that I hated weddings, it was just all the effort you had to put in to get ready. I mean I take pride in my appearance, but I hated wearing dresses. Curled hair and minimal makeup will have to do because I am not spending any more time than is necessary.

"What colour dress?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Purple," came the reply.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Purple suited me, it didn't clash with my auburn hair and it made my emerald eyes stand out.

"I missed you Harry," I said hugging him.

"I know Bella, I'll miss you even more when I have to leave again."

"When will you have to leave?" I asked, not wanting it to be soon, I had only just gotten him back.

"Soon, but I have no idea how to even destroy a Horcrux!" he exclaimed.

"We destroyed a Horcrux in second year with a basilisk fang. So we just need a basilisk fang," I answered.

"Bella you are brilliant! What would I do without you?" he exclaimed.

"Go to Hermione or maybe be dead," I told him seriously.

"How are we going to get a basilisk fang?" Harry pondered.

"Well, Ginny, Neville and I will go down to the chamber of secrets and get the basilisk fang. The skeleton will still be there. Then go to the shrieking shack and I will be there with the fang. But before we can do this, what is open in parseltongue?" I answered.

Harry hissed something and I stored it in my brain.

"I'm going to miss you Har, Grimmauld Place will always be safe, so come back any time you want. If Kreacher gives you a hard time just twin call me and I'll be right there," I told him, hugging him again.

"We won't have to leave for a while yet, Bells," he told me. He said it seriously, but I had a feeling in my gut that they would have to leave very abruptly.

"Ok, Harry," I whispered.

"I'm going to go wake up Ron, he takes forever to get ready," He told me getting up.

"Bye,"

Dora and the Cullens walked in after Harry left. Alice was carrying my dress.

"Bella, you need to put the dress on," Alice said firmly.

"Alice, you have been back in my life for less than a day and already you are trying to force me into clothes? That's why you're my vampire sister!" I exclaimed. I actually liked shopping and I took in choosing what I wore, I just didn't like dresses. I looked closer at the dress in Alice's hands: it was beautiful! It was a dark purple strapless dress. It looked as though it would come to my knees. There was black beading around the waist, neckline and hem. It was the perfect dress.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed.

Dora looked at me in shock. After knowing me for years, she had only seen me in a dress once and that was for the Yule Ball. Even then I didn't like the dress and here I was falling in love with it! I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs into my bedroom. I noticed that Ginny and Hermione weren't here. I put the dress on and as I suspected, it came to my knees. It fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped, the person looking back at me was beautiful. I couldn't believe that just a dress could do that sort of transformation. I slipped on the black ballet pumps that Rose had given to me. I decided that I would let Alice have some fun doing my makeup and hair. I walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. The Cullens, Dora, Ginny and Hermione were standing there, waiting for me.

"Merlin," Dora, Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

Hermione wore a scarlet dress, which came to her knees. Ginny wore a silvery coloured dress with black beading.

"You sound so surprised," I said with a smile threatening to appear on my face.

"Bella, please let me do your hair and makeup. Please! Pretty please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Alice begged, doing her best puppy eyes.

"Who else would I let do it?" I laughed.

"Yay!"

I sat down and she got her makeup out. She started muttering to herself. She got out her eyeshadow brush and dabbed purple on my eyelids. She outlined my eyes with black eyeliner and put a few coats of mascara on my lashes. She got some clear lip gloss out of her makeup bag and applied a small coat. She handed me the bottle.

"Keep applying it," Alice told me, also passing me a small black bag. "Undetectable extension charm, the mirror is inside."

Alice then got out her wand. I forgot that the Cullens were magical. She curled my hair and put a purple and black hairclip in.

"Finished," Alice breathed. I opened the bag and got the mirror out. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I looked beautiful, not veela beautiful, but even better than I did at the Yule Ball.

"Thank you Alice," I whispered hugging her.

"Hermione you turn," Alice said after I finished hugging her.

Hermione had similar makeup to me, but with gold eyeshadow and red lipstick. Hermione's hair was straightened and a red clip was place in her hair. Ginny had silver dusted over her eyelids and clear lip gloss. Her red hair was curled and two curls were pinned back.

Dora had gone and put her dress on. It was bubblegum pink. Dora had light brown hair straightened. She had put on pink lipstick, the exact same shade as her dress, and silver eyeshadow.

"Alice you are a life saver!" Dora exclaimed.

"Seeing the future does help," she laughed.

The men and Molly walked in.

"You all look beautiful! We need to put the tent up in half an hour," Molly told us.

The Cullens went upstairs to get changed in their outfits. I grabbed a cereal bar and ate it. The Cullens came down and we headed outside to put the tent up.

Time Skip

The wedding was perfect. Fleur looked like an angel. I hoped that Bill and Fleur would have a happy life together. After the wedding we went to the reception. The tent had been decorated beautifully. Bill and Fleur were having their first dance when everything went wrong. A patronus came bursting into the tent.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming… they are coming" Kingsley Shacklebolts voice came out. As soon as the message was finished Death-Eaters came swarming in. Screams erupted. I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry apparate away and I knew that it would be the last time I would see them for a while. Ginny and Molly apparated away. Remus was yelling at me to go, but I couldn't leave them to fight. I pulled out my wand and ran over to where Dora was battling a Death-Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. He wasn't expecting my spell and I disarmed him. Dora used this to her advantage and killed him.

"Dora, Bella, get yourselves out of here!" Remus yelled.

Dora held out her arm and I grabbed it. We apparated to her parent's house, away from the danger of the Death-Eaters.

**A/N: Hey my dear readers, I hoped that you enjoyed this long chapter! Please review telling me what you think. Sorry for the long wait, I really hoped that this made up for the wait.**

**Love EmoOwlQueen x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my dear readers, I would like to thank you all for reading. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. They make me smile every day. Thank you to everybody who has favourited and/or followed this story it means a lot to me. Sorry that this took so long to update, my mum took my laptop off me so that I could spend more time with my family.**

We startled Andromeda, who was sitting down drinking a cup of tea.

"Dora, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the wedding?" she asked.

"Death-Eaters came. The Ministry has fallen and The Minister of Magic is dead. Bella and I started to fight, but Remus made us go," Dora told her mother.

Andromeda, noticed me for the first time since we had arrived.

"Hello Bella, dear, are you okay? Is your brother well?" Andromeda asked me.

"I am fine Andromeda, Harry has gone away for a task that Dumbledore had set him," I told her.

"Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Andy?" she questioned.

"Too many to count Andro… Andy," I say after a stern glare from the woman.

"Good," she said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a butterbeer please mum," Dora replied.

"I'll have the same please," I answered.

Andy walked into the kitchen and came back with two butterbeers.

"Where are you going to go now?" Andy asked.

"Well we will probably go to Grimmauld until September when Bella goes back to Hogwarts," Dora told her mum.

"Will it be safe for you to go back to Hogwarts?" Andy asked me.

"Well Death-Eaters are going to be professors there, but Dumbledore had enlisted the help of a coven of vampires to act as protection for me, but I will be staying in the Room of Requirement," I responded.

"The Ministry has fallen! You–Know-Who hates muggleborns! Dad is not going to be safe!" Dora exclaimed suddenly.

"No," Andy breathed.

"It will be fine mum, Dad is smart, a good wizard, he will just have to go on the run," Dora tried to reassure her mother, but it was a feeble attempt.

I sat back and just drank my butterbeer. Everyone was in a lot more danger as soon as the ministry had fallen for even a second!

"You should go to Grimmauld, you will be safer there," Andy told us.

"Bye mum, tell Dad that I love him, stay safe," Dora said to her mother.

"Bye Andy, stay safe," I said hugging her.

"Good luck dear, you and your brother need it," she said.

Dora held her arm out and we apparated to outside 12 Grimmauld Place. I didn't really like apparition, I could apparate I just didn't do it often.

The houses shook and moved so that number 12 could appear. How could the muggles be so oblivious?

We walked inside and I wasn't shocked to see most of the Order there.

"Dora! Bella!" Remus exclaimed when he saw us.

"What happened?" Dora asked.

"You-Know-Who has tabooed his name, so don't say it. He has taken over the ministry, so sending you to Hogwarts with just the Cullens won't be enough protection, so George, Fred, Sirius and I have offered to come to Hogwarts with you," he said, waiting for me to respond.

"Is this all really necessary?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it really is," Sirius responded.

"Sirius you're still a wanted man!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we will be away from the rest of the school in the Room of Requirement," Sirius said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly! Why do I need the protection if I am in the Room of Requirement?" I challenged.

"For reasons you wouldn't understand!" Molly piped up.

I had to hold back my answer. I was pretty sure I would understand, I mean come on, I had just came back from a place which was for my own protection, then I get fucking tortured, then I see my bloody brother and my best friends fear for their lives, going away. I'm pretty sure I could understand.

"Right so let me get this straight, the Cullens, Sirius, Remus George and Fred are coming to Hogwarts with me and Ginny?" I asked.

"Don't forget me," Dora said.

"Are you sure Dora? You are pregnant. I'm not saying that you shouldn't come, but yeah," I said, not quite sure how to end that sentence.

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not letting my bloody husband, one of the few sane Blacks and some of my favourite little people, sorry George, Fred and the godmother of my unborn child go into Hogwarts, leaving me to worry about you all!" Dora exclaimed, her hair turning red.

"OK Dora is coming with us," I said.

"Lassie, we'll build a passageway to the Hogs Head, run by Dumbledore's brother Aberforth," Moody said.

"I didn't know Dumbledore had a brother," Ginny said.

"They had an argument and their sister got killed and they don't know which curse struck her," Remus told her.

"You don't think that He will attack Hogwarts do you?" Ginny asked.

"He might, now that Dumbledore, the only person to ever fear him is dead. That was one of the reasons you need protection," Sirius explained.

"The first day we go back, I need to go to the Chamber of Secrets and then the shrieking shack, to get something for Harry," I told them. That reminded me, I could twin call Harry.

"Harry can you hear me?" I twin called.

"Bella? Are you safe? Did you escape in time?" Harry asked frantically.

"Relax Harry, I'm safe, don't say You-Know-Who's name it is tabooed. Meet me at the shrieking shack on September 1st at night. I'll bring Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Dora," I answered.

"OK sis, stay safe, I will pop into Grimmauld, before you go back to Hogwarts. Oh and by the way I had a vision, the Horcrux at Hogwarts has something to do with Ravenclaw, ask Luna if she knows something about a small object to do with Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"I love you Harry," I told him.

"Love you too Bells," Harry replied.

We stopped twin calling and I returned to reality. Everyone was staring at me.

"Just called Harry, he will pop up before we go back to Hogwarts. He also told me that the Horcrux has something to do with Ravenclaw," I told them what Harry had told me.

This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: I am really sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**My English teacher told my class to write a short story in 250-500 words long. I went up to her and told her I wasn't doing it because it was too small a limit. She said I could make it slightly longer. When I handed it in I told her that it was extremely short. I managed to write it in 1500 words roughly. I have written chapters longer than that! That was my drama for the past few weeks. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi my dear readers. I have created a twitter account for me, it will say when I'm updating. Follow me EmoOwlQueen and tell me what you think. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. My life is busy, revising for exams and just overall drama. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**I realised that I haven't been doing a disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. I only own Belladora and even then she is just a character combination. So now while I cry in a corner, you can read this story! Reviews make me feel better and motivate me to write.**

Lee Jordan, Fred, Remus, Kingsley and I were recording Potterwatch. We had code names so that people wouldn't know who we were. Lee was River, Fred was Rapier, Kingsley was Royal, Remus was Romulus and I was Rose.

"Thank you to all the brave wizards and witches who have risked their own safety to protect muggles. I hope that others follow in their footsteps and cast protective charms over any muggle dwellings near to where you live," Kingsley said

"Royal, what would you say to the people out their saying wizards first?" Lee asked.

"We are all human and the muggles are innocent. Every human life is worth the same, worth saving," Kingsley stated.

"Everyone listen to Royal, for once he is right," Fred said.

"Really Rapier?" Remus asked.

"Of course Romulus," He said cheekily

"We are the Potterwatch team, I am Rose. Support Harry Potter, by continuing to listen to Potterwatch. The password for the next broadcast is phoenix," I told everyone who was listening. As soon as we finished recording there was a lot of squealing.

"What the fuck is happening?" I hissed at Remus.

"I don't know, let me go down first, then Kingsley then you guys follow behind," Remus ordered.

We slowly walked down the stairs, being careful not to make any sound. We were at the bottom of the stairs when the doors opened. In the doorway stood Harry, who was talking to the people in the kitchen!

"Harry!" I exclaimed, engulfing him in a hug.

"Bells!" he said hugging me back.

"Well, do your best friends not get a hug?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I missed you guys," I said hugging them as well.

"How is the hunt going?" I asked, trying to get some information.

There was a slight pause before Harry replied, "To be honest not very well, we have one, the real locket, but we can't destroy it just yet."

"You will win the fight Harry, he will be defeated," I said firmly.

"I know, but at what cost?" he asked.

"Harry," Remus called.

Harry walked over to where Remus was standing and asked, "Yes Remus?"

"Dora and I have already told Bella, we are expecting a baby and we want you to be a godfather," Remus told him looking Harry in the eye.

"Congratulations! Of course I will be godfather, I would be honoured!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"A godfather?" I questioned.

"Sirius is the other. Who else would I have for the godparents of my baby, my best friend and my other best friend's children?!" Remus asked

With that we walked into the kitchen, where Molly was preparing lunch. We sat down and began talking.

"Why didn't you come back earlier? I also need to borrow the Invisibility Cloak," I questioned.

"It wasn't safe, we came back as soon as we could," Harry replied.

I nodded. I understood, with all the danger it was important that Harry didn't risk his life just to see me and the rest of the order.

"I can't wait until this bloody war is over and that stupid twat is dead!" I exclaimed.

"Language!" Sirius sang.

"English," I responded, a deadpanned expression on my face.

"Really Belladora? The only person to outwit my sarcasm and humour- bah!" Sirius said holding his head in his hands.

"Sirius Orion Black- if you call me Belladora one more fucking time, Snuffles will be getting the snip!" I threatened.

Sirius paled," Why James and Lily- Lolly, did your daughter have to be so freaking scary?!"

"Lily- Lolly?" Harry questioned.

"Your mum's nick name," Sirius started." Take that James, even you couldn't outwit me, the great Sirius Black!"

"Sirius, why is it the only people you seem to annoy with names are mum and me?" I asked.

"Nope!" he responded, popping the 'p'. "You mustn't forget our dear Remmy- Moo and darling Nymphadora!" Sirius began cackling.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Dora exclaimed, her hair turning scarlet in anger.

"Remmy- Moo? The last time you called me that was when we were back in Hogwarts!" Remus said, with a small smile on his face.

"Back in the good times, eh Remmy-Moo," Sirius said, with a grin.

"You are not going to let that go are you?" Remus asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius questioned, an excited twinkle in his eyes.

I groaned. That twinkle meant only two things; either he was going to prank us, or annoy the living daylights out of us. At least I am safe, otherwise Snuffles is getting the snip.

"Bella-Boo, you didn't mind me giving you a nick name," Emmett said.

"Crap. Fine let's play that game then Em Bear," I laughed, looking at him straight in the eyes.

This friendly banter carried on all through the night. It were nights like these that made me forget all my worries. I was back home with all my friends and family by my side. Even the Cullens were here, my second family. I hoped that this would be what life would be like when the war was over.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update. My parents thought it nice to take us to the coast where I wasn't allowed my laptop. I might be able to post another chapter by the end of this week. Thank you all for your support for this story! As a favour for my twin sister could you all please go and check out GryffindorUnicorn 's story Asyra Calla Zabini. At the moment the chapters are short, but she told me that they will get longer. Sorry that this is a short chapter.**

**Love Paris a.k.a EmoOwlQueen x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, I would like to thank everyone for reading this story, reviewing, favouriting and following. It means a lot to me. As a favour to my twin can you all go and check her story Asyra Calla Zabini and leave her a review. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave me a review! **

**Disclaimer: Edward: Hello Paris, tell the world you don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Me: Make me Death-Eater Scum.**

**Edward: Crucio!**

**Me: *Screams* **

**Harry Potter: Incendio!**

**Edward: *Bursts into flames***

**Me: Thank you Harry, how can I ever repay you? **

**Harry: Say that you don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Me: Okay then, I, Paris A.K.A EmoOwlQueen, do not own Harry Potter or**

**Twilight. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

September first was a sad day for everyone returning to Hogwarts. Sirius was in his animagus form and was sat on the table on the train. Remus and Dora came aboard under the invisibility cloak. The Cullens, Fred and George were going to enter Hogwarts later through a secret passage way. Our compartment was extremely full. There was Ginny, Neville, Luna and myself visible. We managed to fit on one side of the compartment and Remus and Dora were on the other side.

The train ride itself was very dull, until we were about half way on our journey. The train suddenly stopped and i had a sense of deja vu. it was like third year with the dementors again, even Remus was here! A Death-Eater boarded the train. He came into our compartment and looked as though Christmas had came early.

"I wonder what my reward would be if I took you to my Lord," he said, with a malicious smile on his face.

"Piss off would you, your ugly ass face is affecting my eyes," I told him. I realised that what I had just said probably wasn't the wisest thing to have said to him.

He knew that and grabbed hold of my hair, pulling me towards him, "You listen to me, you little bitch, you are coming with me, to meet the same stick end as your mudblood mother and-"

He never got to finish that sentence because Remus had sent a stunner, knocking him out.

"Thanks Remus," I said, giving him a hug.

"I have protect my God Daughter, it is my duty and nobody insults my friends,"Remus declared.

Sirius began biting at the Death-Eater's ankles.

"Thanks Snuffles, my Dogfather."

* * *

The rest of the journey passed by without any more events. When we got to Hogwarts, I managed to slip off down to the Chamber of Secrets. When I got down there I was appalled. The place was even worse than how it was during second year! The basilisk skeleton was really creepy. We should have used this place for Dumbledore's Army. I got the basilisk fang and went straight to the shrieking shack. The Cullens, Remus, Dora, Sirius, Ginny and the Twins met up with me. Neville and Luna had stayed behind to bring other students to safety.

"Harry!" I exclaimed when I saw him, engulfing him, Ron and Mione in a hug. "Have you found any Horcruxes yet?"

"Yes we have. We also found the Sword of Gryffindor!" Ron said, excitement was evident in his voice.

"Really? How? Last time I heard the Sword was missing!" I asked.

"We just found it," Harry answered.

"Well here is the basilisk fang, I have one as well," I told him. "We have to go now Harry, will you come back for a family Christmas?"

"I will try sis, we really will," Harry said sincerely.

"I love you Harry," I said.

Everyone else had their chance to catch up with Harry, Hermione and Ron before we had to go. We all snuck silently back into the castle and into the Room of Requirement. When we arrived there were quite a lot of people waiting for us. Seamus was there, looking a little bit lost without Dean. Lavender, Pavarti, Padma and to my surprise Blaise, Daphne and her younger sister were there also. There were a few others there as well.

I turned to Remus and said, "This is a few more than I was expecting."

Before Remus could respond someone shouted something that set off numerous whispers.

"That's Sirius Black!"

"Silence!" I yelled, everyone looking at me. "Sirius is innocent, why would I lie about that?"

Everyone started mumbling apologies.

"There is something out there which we will have to fight, the attack is imminent. You-Know-Who is sure to attack. Don't say his name whatever you do," I warned them. "He will kill us all, it doesn't matter if you are a child, he will show no mercy."

No one spoke. My words had confirmed all of their fears. My message was clear; be ready to fight or die.

**Hi guys, sorry that this is so short. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed. I can't believe how many views this story has had! Thank you all! Please leave me a review!**

**Love Paris A.K.A EmoOwlQueen xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am such a bad person. I am extremely sorry! I can't believe that it has taken so long to upload. I feel terrible. Writers block has struck and I couldn't think of anything to write. I would like to thank my friend Millie for inspiring me to write. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did I wouldn't be pretending to be doing homework.**

The days seemed to drag. Most days we had more people seeking help after having detention with the Carrows. It was absolutely disgusting what they were doing. Neville ended up with a detention and so did Seamus. They told me that they were under the Cruciatus Curse and then physically attacked. Hogwarts just wasn't the same.

A week into the school term and most of us were living in the Room of Requirement, not attending lessons or anything. We were only staying for two reasons, to help the students and to find the Horcrux. Fred and George brought us all food and we continued with Potterwatch.

Christmas came and we went back to Grimmauld.

"Belladora, can you tell that brother of yours not to use this house as a hiding place, we have had too many close calls!" Mad-Eye barked.

*Harry you need to stop using Grimmauld to hide, you're putting us all at risk! *

*We won't use it again Bells, I promise. *

*Thank you. How many are left? *

*The snake and something to do with Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw thing. *

*Could it be Helga's cup? We know what the Ravenclaw thing is, but it hasn't been safe to look, but we know where it is*

*I've got to go, stay safe Bells*

*Stay safe Harry*

"Two horcruxes, that's all Harry has left," I spoke. "I know where the Ravenclaw item is, when we go back before we go into the Room of Requirement, we need to get it to change. Then we can search for it."

"Did Harry mention if they were coming home?" Molly asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Molly," I replied.

Molly was missing her son; it was obvious to see.

Soon enough it was time to go back to Hogwarts, however Ginny and Dora had been forced to remain home.

They had put up a fuss, but Molly and Remus had won.

I agreed with them, it wasn't safe for Ginny and Dora to be at Hogwarts- it wasn't safe for anyone!

The Cullens, minus Rose, Remus, Sirius, the twins, Luna and Neville came with me to the platform.

I snuck on the train without being spotted and for a while everything seemed almost normal, but then everything took a turn for the worse. Tom Marvolo Riddle came aboard the train. Only I recognised him for who he was. I tried to warn my companions, but it was too late; he had spotted me. With a flick of his wrist, all my friends were unconscious. He sauntered towards us.

"You two are coming with me," he said, grabbing hold of my wrist.

Before I could even try to escape, I was in a house. Malfoy Manor to be exact.

Up until 5th year, Draco had been my best friend, so I recognised his home instantly. He wasn't evil as Harry had said.

I heard a cackle and my eyes darted to the grinning form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My lord, may I have Potter?" she asked.

"Not yet Bellatrix," and she visibly deflated.

More people emerged from the shadows. Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Draco and Edward.

"Narcisssssa!" Tom hissed. "Take Potter to the guest bedroom next to my room- make sure she is comfy and Dolohov take the Lovegood girl to the cellar. Now!"

Why am I supposed to be comfy? I hope Luna will be alright until I can get her out. I need to somehow alert the order.

"Belladora-" Narcissa began, but I cut her off.

"Bella. I hate my name, you know that."

"Bella," she smiled. "You will be staying in the room you used to stay in, back when you and Draco were friends. If you need anything just call Kreacher."

Kreacher burst into the room. I hadn't realised he was working for the Malfoys.

"Does Miss Potter need anything?" he asked, a strange look, that resembled sympathy, in his eyes.

"No thank you Kreacher."

Narcissa then took me to my room and promptly left and I tried to twin call Harry- I couldn't.

I cried out in frustration. There must be wards or something, but that had never stopped us before.

Tom opened the door and came inside and I knew I was in some deep shit.

"Belladora," he hissed and sat down next to me on the bed and I moved away.

I glared at him. "Why am I here Tom?"

His eyes flashed red and his face turned into the snake one I knew before quickly changing back.

"How dare you ssssspeak that filthy name! You are here because I want you. You are mine. Ssssssoon you will be my wife and ssssstand at my sssside."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered.

"Don't usssse that disssgusssting language my dear," he scolded.

"I'm not marrying you. I would rather die." I said.

"Edward told me how willing you were to die, to be changed into a half breed. He also told me that Emmett and Rosalie weren't true mates. I already knew that of course. Little Rose does work for me after all," he laughed seeing my shocked face.

Rose couldn't be a death eater could she? She had been so disgusted with Twatward being one and she had protected me at Hogwarts. Merlin, she even let me use her name for Potterwatch, but she didn't go on the train with me.

"In denial, Belladora?"

"Fuck off."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Tom said.

Rosalie entered, a smirk on her face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you're just a weak, little, pathetic human. I never loved Emmett, I saved him because I was sorry for him," she sneered. "Of course it is fitting that you two are mates. Pathetic and stupid. The perfect pair."

"Rosalie! She is not Emmett's. She is mine and only mine!" Tom roared, sending her out with his magic.

Emmett was my mate?

"Don't worry love, I'll be back," he left, locking the door behind him.

To put it simply, I was screwed.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. So Emmett is Bella's mate. How many of you saw that coming? Again I am extremely sorry for the wait. Expect a chapter next month. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. **


End file.
